


Loser Domme Glynda

by HeroFizzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Oral, failure to dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Glynda has invited you to her apartment for what you hope to be a romantic night. When it turns out to be a surprise attempt at being a domme, things fall apart rather quickly. Thankfully, you turn it around for her.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Loser Domme Glynda

As you walked down the hallway to meet with your girlfriend from the past few months, you can't help but wonder what she's going to have in store for you this Valentine's day. It had been some time since you were able to celebrate the holiday with someone like this, and while it was nice to avoid 'Singles Awareness Day' as you had been calling it, there was a bit of unease as you came closer to her apartment door.

It was just the way she had made the call over her scroll, how she invited you for a 'naughty' time, and that she was going to love 'coming out on top'. In her mind she may have thought it sounded filthy, but with that slight accent it just came off all the more...evil, you supposed.

Sure enough, after you knocked on her door, your jaw almost dropped as you saw Glynda Goodwitch standing before you, wearing an open blouse that showed off quite a bit of cleavage, not to mention the corset underneath that curved just under her breasts. The pencil skirt she wore was also extremely short, giving very little imagination to your mind while seeing the thigh high latex boots she wore. Right away you could tell that this Beacon professor was ready to fuck, but with that lowered stare and the curl on the ends of her lips, it just came off rather terrifying. “Glynda, um...hi.” you said, nervous about your situation.

Goodwitch laughed, tugging on your collar to pull you into her apartment. “That's Ms. Goodwitch to you, my naughty little student.” she said with a laugh. Leading you into her apartment, you see just a bit of Glynda's apartment and how she lived, although that sight was short lived as she led you into her bedroom, where you saw the queen sized bed neatly made while an overly plush comforter sat atop it. Goodwitch pushed you onto the edge of her bed where you sat, still processing just what the heck was going on around you.

“Uh...Glynda? I mean, Ms. Goodwitch,” you corrected yourself, though you're not sure why you did it so easily, “what's going on here?”

“What do you think, my pupil?” Glynda asked, grabbing a crop off the dresser and eyeing it mischievously. “You've been doing quite terribly with your classes, and need some proper punishment. Hopefully by then you'll understand the importance of improving your grades.”

“...Yeah, um, what?” You could hear a record scratch in your mind, lost in her words as you were slowly wondering if your girlfriend had lost her marbles. Even she showed signs of annoyance towards you, removing her blouse like a normal person to show off her bare breasts over the black leather corset she wore.

“Is this not obvious?” she asked sincerely. “We're roleplaying. I'm roleplaying with you. I'm the dominating professor that sees you as nothing more than a sex toy, and you're the student I'm going to turn into a valedictorian!”

“Through sex?” you asked.

“Again, I thought I made that extremely clear.”

With a sigh, you shake your head. “Ms. Goodwi-...Glynda,” you start, “you really need to let me know when you're gonna do this. I need to be in the right mindset for the role.”

Glynda cocked an eyebrow as she slapped the crop on her open palm. “What are you, dear, an actor?”

“Actually? Yes.”

Glynda exhaled heavily from her nostrils, adjusting the glasses on her face. “Well, fine enough, I suppose. But I'd been waiting for this night for far too long, and I'm not about to lose the mood. Is that understood, student?”

“Yes...ma'am?” You give your girlfriend a nervous smile, trying your best to egg her on. She obviously wasn't going to drop the charade, so it only made sense that you played along while she got into the mood.

“That's better.” Glynda said, running the crop up the thigh of her boot. “Because you truly do need some additional time after classes to meet the requirement for extracurricular activities. And I know just how to get you up in the high percentage of best students.”

“A lot of tutoring and hunter training?”

Glynda kept her lips shut as she groaned, pinching at the bridge of her nose. “No. No, that isn't it at all. I'm going to be whacking you into shape. I'm going to work you into submission until you learn to be an overly obedient student!”

“That's...kind of harsh, don't you think?” you asked, rubbing the back of your neck. “I mean, you're a teacher yourself, right, Glynda? Do you do this to your own students?”

There's a pause from Goodwitch as she shied her gaze away for a moment, tapping her crop over her shoulder. “I...may want to from time to time.” Once she realized how that sounded, she quickly corrected herself, “Oh! But not like this, not sexually! There's just some students I have that need to be taught a proper lesson is all!”

It suddenly dawned on you that you haven't quite talked to Glynda about her days at Beacon, and have no idea just how rough she possibly has it all. Were things really so bad that she wished she could dominate them in a sexual fashion until they were obedient and more intelligent?

“I think we have a lot to unpack here...” you said, standing up off the edge of the bed. “Babe, you sure you don't want to talk this over a little?”

“But...I'm doing this for you. For us!” she said, a desperate smile on her lips. “See? I even went commando for you!” Aside from the cupless corset, Glynda let her skirt drop to reveal she was indeed wearing nothing else underneath, the leather torso and her boots being the only articles of clothing she had on her. “It's...fine, right? You like this?”

“I like it,” you admitted, “and I like you, but...seriously, is everything going okay at Beacon?”

Glynda sighed, her smile fading away. “Well, there's...issues.” Glynda admitted. “I have this one student named Jaune Arc, for example...”

And before you know it, the both of you are sitting in her living room, with half a bottle of wine already downed. You were still on your first glass, while Glynda had gone through so much you had lost count. She was going through it all as if she were taking shots, amazingly enough. “And then there's Ruby Rose, oh good FUCK does she get far too excited to be a huntress...”

“Really now?” you said, taking a sip as you realized just how deep the rabbit hole was going. “That is something...”

Just as she swallowed her umpteenth glass of wine, Glynda took a look at her scroll and palmed her face, which was likely bright red from the alcohol and venting for as long as she had been. “Damn it all...” she muttered. “I've spent all this time being salty over my last year at Beacon, and you've been nothing more than a wet blanket for me to rest on top of!”

“It's...not so bad, actually.” you admitted. “I mean you got a lot off your chest, right?”

“The night is still ruined!” Glynda said, resting her head on your shoulder. “I just wanted this to be a lovely and romantic evening and now I'm just...such a mess!”

“Sorry,” you said, wrapping your arm around her shoulder, “I guess I hadn't considered that. But, the whole domme thing was still a little surprise. I think maybe we should try to ease into it a little better.”

“You're right.” Goodwitch said, a defeated sigh escaping her lips as she rested her hand on your thigh. “But still! I want to make up for all this, and I really want this Valentine's day to be the best one ever!” Goodwitch suddenly sat herself on your lap, her bare pussy over your crotch while she clung desperately to you. “Please, sweetheart, let me do something to make up for all this!”

“O-Okay, sure.” you said, patting her back lightly. “Just, uh, don't be overbearing and dominant, I guess...?”

You're met with a kiss on the lips from Glynda, who held you by the head as she practically sucked the air from your lungs. Your eyes bugged out of the sockets after she let go, a big smile on her lips while she looked far too excited with the consent you gave her. You were excited as well, although you obviously had a different method of showing that to her, especially as it was poking through your pants and against her bare crotch.

“Yes...that.” Glynda said, sliding off you until she was on her knees and between her legs. “Let's just do that.” You watched as the Beacon professor dressed as a domme unzipped your pants, pulling your cock out to see just how you looked; long with some girth, just as you found she would like it. She didn't make that loud gasp or compliment your size like you had seen in so many videos, but you could see in her eyes that she was giddy to see such length coming from you.

After meeting your tip with a few repeated pecks, Glynda swirled her tongue around it as though it were ice cream, getting it nice and wet with her saliva. She looked up at you to see the look of pleasure on your face, eyelids half shut as you held your lips open for breathing. Your arms were spread out on the love seat's backrest, growing overly relaxed just as Goodwitch swallowed the tip of your member. She moaned with pleasure, likely an odd enjoyment of the musky salt flavor that had been sitting on your skin flute for a while. You didn't fault her, but at least her interest in sucking you off sounded genuine in some manner. It certainly beat the forced dialogue she was using when she was playing a dominant professor.

Your legs kicked up after Goodwitch started to swirl her tongue around your length, going as far out as it would allow. The massage from the wet pink orifice was very nice, especially when she attempted to wrap it all around the rod. A gasp escaped your lips when she gave your balls a firm squeeze, your reaction showing the weakness that the professor had been looking for. Now that she knew you were sensitive there, she just had to tease you in some fashion.

Admittedly, while this was much more vanilla than your girlfriend was looking forward to, she was still showing signs of that dominant professor, especially with the gentle squeeze of your scrotum. The touch of her silk fingertips brushing against the skin of your balls grew intense as well, making you tingle without thought. Your hips quivered for a moment before bucking into Glynda's face, much to her surprise. The Beacon professor opened her lips to cough, holding her throat as she inhaled after that. “S-Sorry!” you shouted, sitting upright. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine...” she said, using her hand to rub her saliva into the skin. “I just hadn't expected you to react like that.”

“I don't get touched like that all too often.” you confessed.

Seeing as you were at your hardest, Goodwitch stood up and grabbed you by the hand. “Here, let's go back to my room,” she said, “no need to get your sex all over my sofa.”

“Good point...” you said with a slight chuckle. You kicked off your pants as they fell to your ankles, not wanting to hop or walk silly as she led you back to the bedroom. On the bright side, you got to watch Glynda with a new step, her hips swinging more vibrantly than when she was attempting to roleplay with you. She did still get into the groove of things, however, like pushing you back onto her bed. You were laying back rather than sitting this time around, the comfort of down underneath you. Goodwitch crawled on top of you, teasing you by running her folds over your tip. You watched her eyes shut as the slightest touch of your member seemed to arouse her, judging by the way she bit down on her finger. You felt a wetness run over your urethral slit, getting an idea of just how wet she was in that moment.

As the apparent domme held onto your shaft, Glynda pushed down on the top, biting her lower lip as it stretched out her canal, while you gripped onto the sheets. You had no idea just how tight she was, even as she clearly had a lot of experience in either dominating or pleasing a man. Even so, there were no arguments from either of you, and she definitely enjoyed taking every inch of you inside your snatch. Once she was sitting atop your lap, Goodwitch started slowly rocking on top of you, with your hands instinctively moving to her thighs, holding onto them as she gyrated against your dick.

“Mm, yes, it feels so good in my pussy...” Glynda moaned, staring at you while your eyes were glued to her breasts. She ran her hands over the nipples, which were just as stiff as your member inside her muff, letting them continue to bounce as she rode over your shaft. Her ass was rubbing against your skin, barely brushing over you while she let your cock move about inside her. From this angle you were barely hitting her cervix, your grip tightening on her thighs as you felt the first sign of climax hitting you already.

You weren't ready to hit your load into her honey pot, at least not yet. Though you likely should have brought condoms just to be safe, if you were aware of what Glynda was trying to do this whole evening. Holding her by the waist, you start to rock Goodwitch slowly over your member, guiding her speed and what was working best for you. This made the urge to cum subside, at least for now, although you really did want to have that last epic climax in her holes at some point this evening.

You bit your lip as you felt a squeeze from her snatch, only caused by Glynda shifting her body so that she could lean over you, with breasts hanging over your head. She chuckled through her lips as she lifted your head up to meet with her chest, suffocating you between her breasts. You had to give your girlfriend credit as your face sat against her body, she was doing a much better job as a domme by action compared to earlier.

With your upper body off the bed, this made riding your cock easier for the professor, as she bucked hard against your lap while her juices dripped from the snatch. She was absolutely wet by this point, enjoying the pampering treatment towards you while having the satisfaction of having your cock sheathed within her. The harder she jutted over you, it dawned on you that she was growing more eager to get off, especially as you heard the heaving coming from over your head. Glynda was ready to burst, and you were fine with letting her do it her way.

“Oh, fuck! I'm getting close!” Glynda gasped, pushing your head tighter against her bosom. “I'm almost there...almost...ready to...CUM!”

The tables suddenly turned after Goodwitch bucked into you one last time, as she lowered her body to rest her chin on your shoulder after her chest slid from your face. You held her close as she violently quaked on top of you, her juices dripping down onto your cock, then onto her comforter. You're amazed at just how much of her fluids there were to release, leaving you to wonder how long it must have been since she had experienced such pleasure.

Once your girlfriend relaxed, you found yourself being pushed back onto the bed, with Glynda laying on top of you. She sighed happily as she rested on top of you, pulling her hips forward to let your dick pop out of her snatch. “Mmmm, that was lovely...” she purred, pushing her ass back against the shaft. You grunted as her wet folds pressed into your member, keeping it wet with whatever dripped out while ensuring it maintained its stiffness. “But you're obviously not done, are you? Don't worry, my love, I don't plan to leave you in a pinch, you'll get yours soon enough.”

“I'd...really like that...” you said between sighs.

Glynda rolled off of you not long after, getting on her hands and knees while her ass nearly hung off the bed. She was obviously hinting to you how she wanted it next, letting you take full control from here. Slowly you get off the bed, holding your cock in your hand as you get behind your belle, her ass shaking as she eagerly awaited you. Slipping your dick inside her, you both realize that it's not as tight as it was before, mostly due to much more lubrication, as well as her adjusting to your girth. Your hips manage to push against her ass cheeks with ease, getting your crown all the way back against the cervix. You feel it penetrate, but just barely, with Glynda groaning in response as well. Her thighs squeezed together while she grabs onto the comforter, prepared for your motions to come.

You start off slowly, with skin hitting skin as you thrust into her backside. It's light tapping from yourself, with Glynda remaining still as she allowed you to do your work. You squeeze your hands around her hips, rubbing into the leather of her corset while she panted from the slick movements inside her cavern. Your tip continued to slip into her cervix, while you remain cautious that you aren't fully within her by the end of the matter.

As it turned out, even though she gave you the ability to top her, Glynda just couldn't leave matters alone. The Beacon professor began to jut her hips back into you, causing the slap of skin to sound just a bit harder while throwing your rhythm off. She was clearly enjoying it enough to want to ram into your hips, but that made it somewhat harder to keep on track with how you wanted to go about this. You suppose it can't be helped, as she was still trying her best to recover the night from her earlier attempts at being dominant.

And it was working, as your veins were throbbing hard against her cavern walls, blood pumping through them in order to keep yourself at full erection. Your hips were hitting harder against her ass, both of you moving into the other with some level of impact. You watched as her cheeks wiggled about once she pulled away, leaving a sense of satisfaction in your lips as you smiled at the rippling of her ass. “Yes, give it to me!” Glynda groaned as she knelt upright, her back against your chest. “Give it to me harder, my Valentine! Push that cock all the way up my pussy and hammer it!”

As she was the one instructing you, of course there was an inclination to do as she asked. She wrapped her arm around your head as you leaned into her, giving more speed to your thrusts while hearing yourself slam into her cushioned backside. It was amazing to see her like this, as she was usually much more reserved and calm when you were around her. You could only assume that the spirit of the holiday just brings out this side of her much more than you anticipated.

You spike your flesh bell through her cervix as you slam into Glynda one last time, your teeth biting on her shoulder blade as your body quivered on release. The professor groaned as well, hitting her peak as well, responding with another cascade of her juices that made the comforter grow damp. Your seed had managed to spill into her reproductive organs, filling it up with the milky substance rather quickly. Judging by the roll in her eyes you saw, Glynda neither knew nor cared that you had just dumped your load into her womb, potentially breeding her on Valentine's day.

And if you did, well, at least it was satisfying for you both to do so.

Your cock slowly deflated as you both relaxed, a warm smile on Glynda's face as she turned her head to face yours. Holding her breasts to ensure she didn't collapse, you let her kiss your cheek while she rubbed her hand over the other. “There,” she sighed, “wasn't that a fun little Valentine's day session?”

“Definitely.” you grinned, feeling a mixture of your seed and her juices drip from her snatch onto your cock.

“So glad you're satisfied.” she admitted. “Out of anything else, that was my biggest concern.” She pecked at your cheek repeatedly, prompting an amused grin from you as you allowed her to do so. It was a nice reward for going through the motions of the evening, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you'd like to see updates on stories and when I post, please be sure to follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
